Transformation Without The Red Moon
by dynamic tenshi
Summary: Su suddenly transform into an 18-year old when her will to grow up appeared thanks to everyone's complaints about how annoying she was. The strange thing is... the Red Moon didn't appear. Will this form ware off or will Su become the woman Keitaro wants?
1. Awakening

_...? Um... hi? XD_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina...**_

_

* * *

**Chapter One... Awakening **_

_Watching the Hinata Cherry Blossoms were a magnificent view from here. Drifting soft pink petals made its way to my face; which was darkly tan from my foreign nationality. Although, I am not sure if it was the Sun in my homeland that made this or just the family blood that ran through my veins. A gentle breeze combed through my hair… this time I didn't tied it today because I had a dream about Oni-chan._

_My big brother._

_He told me in my dreams, that I had the most wonderful hair and when I grow up, it would be even more beautiful. I love my brother… and I don't know what's the reason is but I just love him. It would seem I would do anything for him because he reminds me of those soft drifting petals grown from those branches. My body slowly rocked back and forth in a slow calming matter as I hummed a melody of the wind. It was singing with me and dancing with the petals._

"**KYAAAAA!" SU-CHAN!"**

_The booming familiar yet odd voice rang through my sensitive ears, I winced at both of her scream and anger that was probably going to be punishment temporarily. The woman was crazy with swords and elegant as the wind itself. Sometimes… I wonder how she was going to get a boyfriend like this. The only perfect match Motoko is going to have is Kanako Urashima. Don't they make a wonderful couple? You might think not but I do._

"Hey Motoko!" What's up?" I smiled wide with my eyes closed tight from the hyper-sugar I ate from the bananas this morning. Maybe if I act innocent enough, I can probably get out of whatever I did this time.

Motoko's face was red and her cheast was heaving back and forth heavily, she panted deeply with her wooden katana gripped tightly enough to make her knuckles white. One word, sccaaaarrrrrryyyyyyy….

I guess acting my normal-self wasn't going to save me this time.

"You're silly mechanical contraption caused another catastrophe in my room, that's what is up!" She shouted through the top of her lungs.

"But all of my Mega-Tamas are shut down," I said innocently with my childish voice.

"Oh really?" Then perhaps you can tell me what this is!"

Motoko dropped cautiously the mysterious object as if it was a bomb and glared at me to make me look down at it. I blinked several times and laughed at the hilarious scene in front of me.

"I never knew you wore pink-panties!" I said getting closer to Motoko.

"You would not have known if...if...this...thing, didn't grab a handful of my delicates!" She growled with the embarrassment running through her face with red.

_Ah… yes. I remember inventing this, for it was Mitsune's idea. I was supposed to do this prank a year ago but I forgot about it and left it in Motoko's closet. I guess it activated when Motoko pulled out her old sleeping bag and it activated by her accidentally touching it… how ironic?_

"Don't worry Motoko!" There's a switch on the bottom of this thingy, see?" I said pointing at a switch and pushing it lightly.

"Mada, mada, mada!" (Wait) That says it's the self-destruction button!"

But it was too late.

BOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!

The sudden blast gave a quick painful heat surrounding our bodies and the shreds of Motoko's panties and bras flew along with the drifting cherry blossoms petals. I guess inventing a mega-tama panties and bras thief was not a good idea. I was actually going to pull the prank on Motoko but it already self-destruct.

"Su…," growled Motoko.

Her voice grew deep and frightening… hell, I wonder if she was ever going to give up that hot-temper of hers. One of Motoko's panties seemed safe until it floated below where Keitaro and Naru just arrived from their practice exams.

"Huh?" What's this? Oh carp…"

"Wacha got there… Keitaro…?" Oh Kami! That's Motoko's panties!"

"Wait!" Naru! It came from the sky, I swear!"

"**WELL YOUR GOING TO FLY TO THE SKY TOO YOU PERVERT!"**

"**WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Motoko sweat-drop at the sight when she saw Keitaro go farther than usual… than her attention was on me when I sat there with a sheepish grin for the guilt of making Keitaro go to Leo for nothing.

After lunch, I hopped off to the balcony of where everyone seemed to meet, secretly. My mind asked so many questions that I practically talked to myself… but I stopped when I heard voices.

"So… that was her fault?" Keitaro sighed, seeming as if he knew it was me.

"More so an accident," Motoko explain trying to defend me.

"Yeah, well how many accidents are going to happen?" Naru said getting impatient, "the damages are acting up frequently because of her inventions, and this has to stop!"

"But doesn't the damages come from you too Naru?" Snickered Kitsune but a bottle of sake in her hands.

"A little drunk are we this day?" said Motoko cocking an eye-brow as if she was disgusted at the drunkard.

"Auuu… Su's inventions almost killed me… and stole my first kiss!" Shinobu whined practically crying.

"Why can't she be normal?" Sure she's a foreigner and all, but that doesn't mean she has to act so childish with her actions… I mean look at her," said Naru shaking her head.

_I felt a sudden jerk in my cheast. Why did it hurt so much?_

"Yeah… if she grows up or just acts mature for once, I think it would be a lot easier in this place… its just so annoying to her voice," Keitaro said doing the same as Naru. He was obviously still anger about the panties event… he almost broke his neck because of that.

_My heart felt a sudden slash by a sword._

"I think it would be better if she just would stop inventing things…," Shinobu quietly whispered.

_My eyes felt hot water to hear that from my best friend._

"You think I'm drunk all the time?" She once ate those "adult brownies" I made for special customers!" Kitsune stated making a gesture. "Sometimes… I wonder if she order those metal devices from magazines and pretend she's smart."

_A whimper came through my throat._

Motoko nodded, "for once… I agree with everyone." Still angry with her no panties and bras event.

I gulped and walked away from the five people I claimed that I love. How could they say those things? I never knew I was annoying and stupid…

I looked up and the sky that already turned dark. I did not sing with the wind… and it did not sing with me. I was dislike by my own friends and the nature… did they not love me? Whom I'm I to say love when I all heard was hate? A whimper continued as I felt tears running down my cheeks.

"_**It hurts so much… Oni-chan…"**_

With those last words I had said to the lonely silence conquering my so –called happiness… I felt a rush of warmth surrounding my body and soul.

"The transformation has begun… Princess…," whispered a voice that was so beautiful.

All I could see was darkness and I recognized this feeling. My country sang this song…

"_**Once a year…"**_

"_**The Red Moon appears."**_

"_**Princess Su… girl of our Clan."**_

"_**Becomes a woman."**_

"_**If she truly wants to be a woman forever."**_

"_**The will has to be strong."**_

"_**Along with the bond of her siblings."**_

"_**The Transformation has begun."**_

The chanting stopped. But the woman's voice did not.

"_Princess Su… your wish has summoned me… your more-so mature self within you."_

I did not answer.

"_Is it true you no longer want this childish form nor do you want to wait for your approaching age?"_

I nodded.

"_Once this has begun… you can never turn back."_

I nodded.

"_You are at the age of 13… I will fast-forward to the age of 18… is this what you want?"_

I nodded.

"_Though it is not the red moon your will has summoned me deep within you… such strength will be given compliments beyond me… for you shall at this age… this is how you will look like in 5 years…"_

_**Are you ready Princess?**_

I nodded and the darkness disappeared with the instant flash of light…

"_**Sayanara… everyone…"**_

**_

* * *

_**

**_So how was it everyone? Please understand that I think Su acts childish with her weird accent and voice but I really think her thoughts are intelligent! Anyway... I hoped you enjoyed it..._**

_**Any suggestions on the next chapter will be fine thank you!**_

_**

* * *

**_


	2. First Victim I mean Encounter!

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LOVE HINA

* * *

_

**Chapter Two...**

**First Victim, I mean, Encounter...**

_I felt warmth surrounding my body, and I didn't mean those painful experiments of mines that failed for only Kami knows, how many times, but as those last words of my childish voice separated with my form, I was no longer Su. My body grew lighter and it felt as if I was floating… suddenly a thought slipped through my ears telling me that…_

_I am now Kaolla._

_As I searched my room, I grew confused of my native area of which I built. Strange, I thought still playing with my new emotions deep inside my head, why do I have a rain-forest in my room? I can barely find the windows… and where is my bed? My feet begged me to explore my memories as a child, for it felt so refreshingly new and familiar. I don't even know what happened on my fifth-teen birthday… or my six-teen and what about my seven-teen birthday? Whatwhat's going on here?_

_A slow flashback memory of 5 years ago appeared through my closed eyes of confusion…_

_'It's just so annoying to hear her voice.'_

"KeiKeitaro?"

_'Sometimes I wonder if she just pretends that's she's smart!'_

"KiMi—Kitsune?"

_'My delicates are blown through shreds!'_

Kaolla sweat-dropped at the voice and bluntly said, "Motoko?"

_"**WELL YOUR GOING TO FLY TO THE SKY TOO YOU PERVERT!"**_

"Narusagawa?"

_'AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU…. Sempai…'_

"Shinobu…"

My mind was bobbling and my heart was racing… I suddenly remembered all of it… the Hinata Residents and my transformation.

_Transformation without the Red Moon._

"No… I am… now…," I tied to complete the sentence but I was confused. Why was I scared of my new form? Did I really want to live throughout my whole Childhood?

'Why can't she just grow up?'

My eyes swelled up with tears, "No… I will prove to everyone how I can be a woman… I will." Kaolla than turn to see that it was already morning… I guess the transformation sped up time…

Motoko was out doing one of her Kendo Katas again and she was quite into them too. Her sword dangerously cut the air she breathes in and her strikes were fast as the lightning strikes the sea. Silky threads of her hair flew forcefully yet gracefully fast at the same time.

"Damn Su," Motoko muttered, "what in blazes I'm I going to wear now?" Kitsune's clothing?"

She shuddered at the thought of wearing one of those kinky-sex clothes. Although… it would oddly make her attractive…

"Mo—to—ko—chan?"

The familiar voice caught her attention when it almost sounded yet not at the same time, Su. This time… it was softer, nonetheless, bolder and the accent in her Japanese grew much better during all those times of yelling out bad grammar. But why was it so hard to say her name? Was she guilty enough to fall into depression? Motoko closed her eyes and stopped her Katas; she did not want Su to feel guilty for a small yet very disappointing problem she just experimented out today.

"Su-chan," Motoko started while not looking back, "I know what you did was an accident but it was only normal." She gave a weak smile with her eyes still closed with a slight chuckle, "besides… I was careless like you when I was a child once…"

"I am not a child no more."

'That voice,' Motoko thought, 'it is not Su.'

Finally, Motoko opened her eyes to whom was thought to be Su, and her jaw dropped.

"Whowhat—who are you?" Motoko gasped unsure wither if it was Su or not.

'There's no way she can be Su, for one, she looks a lot older to me!' But… when I look at her carefully… I can still see those gentle eyes she would have when she would fall asleep besides me.

"Do you not remember?" Kaolla getting bolder by Motoko's surprised gesture, "I am Kaolla, Su… but for now on, you shall inform me as Kaolla."

Motoko blinked twice and gawk heavily at Kaolla's features. The school uniform she still wore, grew very small yet revealing. Her sandy hair transformed into a nice silky blonde, very much like Motoko's length but a different color. Her face lost the blushing circle features and turned into a deeply smooth and soft tanned skin. Those hyper eyes she had as a third-teen year old grew a softer feature.

Most of all… her shirt went exactly below her breasts and her skirt went exactly under her glutinous maximums, her ass to be specific. Her curves were deeply shaped attractive enough to just touch and what was scary, she looked totally innocent.

And hot. (A/N: Check up some images of her grown up self on Google!)

"Su," Motoko stuttered.

"Kaolla," Su corrected with her arms crossed with a smirk.

"Did another of your contraptions did this or did Kitsune do something to you, again?"

Kaolla's eyes soften, "Motoko-chan, why do you always have to blame my inventions for this?" My brother works in the military, why do you expect me to create inventions such as these… and… it really hurts when you insult all the hard-work I put in it… I thought you were my big-sister Motoko-chan…"

"Eh?" Eh? Eh?" Motoko's eyes were twitching, "my Kami… you're… speaking better grammar… your older… and… your being polite and emotionally dramatic!"

Kaolla sweat-dropped, "you okay Toko-chan?"

"NoSulook at you!" You look 3 years older!"

"It's 5 you bimbo," Kaolla reminded, "and how many times had I told you to call me Kaolla?"

"This—can't be happening!" Motoko eyes spun crazy as if she had been touch by a turtle, "what in blazes happen to you Su!"

"IT'S KOALLA!"

"Quick!" We must gather everyone"

Motoko looked around to see that Su was gone from the rooftop.

"Su?"

"IT'S KAOLLA YER CRAZY KENDO WOMAAAANNNNNN!" The voice dropped and it sounded like she jumped off the balcony.

"OH KAMI!" Motoko rushed to the end of the balcony to find that Su landed safely on the braches of the Sakura Trees, "Su-chan!" Get down from there!"

Kaolla smirked, "too bad little-sis, I'm going to prove to that little manager how much a woman I can be…"

Motoko thought about how "womanly" she would get… and that meant… another Kitsune in the house.

"WHAT?" Blushed Motoko rapidly, "SU, YOU'D BETTER NOT LAY A FINGER ON THAT PERVERTED SLIME-BALL BEFORE YOU CATCH HIS PERVERTEDNESS!"

Kaolla gave an evil chuckle,** "I already did… besides… why be jealous about Keitaro when you already shacking up with Kanako?"** She gave a flip downwards and landed safely with her feet, **"AND THE NAME IS KAOLLA!"**

"Oh kami… I better stop Su beforenow wait a minute… did she just said I was having a strange relationship with** Kanako?" OH YOU ARE SO IN TROUBLE SU!"**

While Su heard Motoko's last sentence she softly muttered, "its Kaolla kendo-girl…"

"Now… let's see how our dear 3rd year ronin is doing," Su seductively said while swinging her hips towards the Manager room.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._**

Amalla, whom felt a strange sensation within her, jumped slightly and breathed heavily from the sudden reaction.

"The transformations… no… that will...," Amalla snarled, "Kaolla… yes… you're now a full grown woman?"

"Amalla," ordered a strong voice, "what is the matter?"

"Brother… how long will the Jet take to take me to go to Japan near the Hinata Village?"

"I'd say 14 hours… why must you ask?" The look-alike of Keitaro whom was actually Amalla's and Kaolla's brother asked.

Amalla smirked, "our little sister has quite grown… and I shall see how much she has grown… including the manager that looks exactly like you brother."

Ramba-Ru smiled gently, "really now?" Tell Keitaro Urashima I said hi, including Su… I must have some Military issues to attend to now…"

"Do not worry brother… I will be sure to just drop-on by," smirked Amalla.

* * *

While our dear little Keitaro was in his room studying for his next test, he felt a sudden shiver run up his spine. This was always a signal for bad things that would likely come soon…

"Great… what could be worse then being sent farther than Leo?" Keitaro groaned.

And at that moment… Chaos took in charge for the future chapters…

* * *

**_Tenshi: ... ... ... ... . . . ... ... . .. . -blinks-_**

**_Motoko: why the silence?_**

**_Tenshi: -hugs Motoko- Yay! Your my favorite character! I think I would match Su-chan perfectly!_**

**_Su: ITS KAOLLA!_**

**_Tenshi: Right... anyways... let's cut the Random crap and on with the show! OKAY... so we got a sexy "Kaolla" and her older sister will be coming too! And... we found out that our dear Motoko is having strange relationships with Kanako!_**

**_Kanako: ..._**

**_Tenshi: Anyways, Suggestions will be gladly taken (if so) and I gatta run before Kanako and Motoko kills me for imagining too many hentais.. about them...XD_**

**_Keitaro: Surprising pairings will come up!_**

**_Naru: And so don't miss our next episode..._**

**_Everyone: Episode 3: Horomones Can do Many Things to You... _**


	3. Horomones can do many things to you

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LOVE HINA GET IT THROUGH YOUR FREAKING THICK SKULLS.**

**_Chapter Three..._**

**_Horomones can do many things to you..._**

Keitaro's eyes raced across his text book, skimming through the problems as he already read the simple text. Although, his hand lay lazily over the pencil he kept his mind at total focus. He was sitting inside his room without any distractions and misunderstandings, such as being a pervert wouldn't come too soon. With a simple sigh of defeat, his back met the wooden and slightly carpeted floor. The glasses he wore came off to relax his eyes and calm his mind. How long had he been exactly studying? I'd say for four to three hours but time passes by fast when you're doing one thing that's really hard.

Like trying to pass your entrance exams to go to Tokyo University.

"I think I was a little too rough on Su there," Keitaro muttered while turning his head to the window which led to calm scenery. "I mean she's just a kid right? It's not that she can control her actions at this age."

"Or so to speak…," purred a seductive voice near Keitaro's ear.

Keitaro jumped and stared at whom was thought to be Kitsune but it was actually Kaolla. He gawked the way Motoko did on the balcony and had a waterfall-nosebleed at Su's revealing features. Yep, another Mitsune Konno in the house.

"Su-chan… what the hell happened to you?" Cried Keitaro trying to cover his eyes with his fingers but only succeeded into staring at her remnants…

A finger tilted Keitaro's chin up to Kaolla's innocent eyes, "its Kaolla…"

Keitaro felt hot all over his body, and not the type when Naru practically sent him to the Sun, but the type of where your body urges you to get all horny.

"Su, it's not even the Red Moon, hell it's not even night-time!" Yelped Keitaro trying to control his hormones.

Kaolla paused for a few seconds and sighed, "you said you wanted me to grow up… everyone did… so… I became an 18-year old!"

"How?" Blinked Keitaro feeling guilty that Su heard the conversation.

"It… it was my will… big brother," pouted Kaolla. "You don't like me anymore?"

"Nononononono! YourreallycuteandreallysmartsuIwouldneverhateyou!"

"Come again?" Blinked Kaolla from Keitaro's really fast sentence.

Keitaro sighed and took Kaolla's hands, looking deeply in her eyes. A sudden rush of heat filled Kaolla's cheeks, thinking that the manager might do something romantic.

"Kaolla… I'm sorry for this to happen, I'm really am. You're beautiful, smart, and a little hyper but nonetheless… you're the Su that I will always love. You're like a little annoying sister to me, not that I'm mentioning Kanako, but you get my drift right?"

Kaolla blushed, "you really think so?"

Keitaro nodded, "yeah… I do."

"Keitaro… I," Kaolla's heart felt a race against time itself, "I think I'm…"

"Yes?" Keitaro couldn't help but stare at Su's natural form.

"GOING TO SOOOO KILL YOU!"

Kaolla and Keitaro jumped from the booming voice screeching across the halls. Hearing patterns of random footsteps and the clenching hilt of the blade started to make them both nervous. Oh yes, she was pissed off… really good.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Screamed Motoko sliding the door with her eyes blinded with red.

"Eppp...," squeaked Keitaro not managing to move his legs.

"URASHIMA…," snarled Motoko, "I see you've meet Su in her mature form… although I wouldn't call it mature having you molest her body!"

"I didn't do anything I swear!" Yelped Keitaro.

"Prepare to die Urashima!" Growled Motoko raising her blade near her forehead.

"Not so fast kendo-girl!" Kaolla blocked Keitaro with her arms spread wide, "I will not let you hurt him!"

"Su-chan…," gasped Motoko.

"You abused him too much now… I will not allow it!" Cried Kaolla confused with her emotions.

"But… that pervert…," Motoko couldn't believe that Kaolla was standing up for him. After all those countless times saying that it was fun killing the little pervert.

"Motoko… I'm grown up now… you don't have to defend me now, if he did anything perverted or dishonorable… I will promise you, as your little sister, to give him severe punishment."

The silence seemed uncomfortable and so did the trio whom was shocked of what Kaolla just confessed. It was as if she was Shinobu's inner feelings but she did it. She finally managed to stop the abuse. Motoko hung her head down, reluctantly to put down her blade; she only looked down at the ground to hear all she did was "abuse."

"Please… no more abuse," whispered Kaolla, "no more big-sister."

Keitaro sighed as a relief, clueless that idiot didn't know Su had a crush on him, he whispered, "thank you Su."

Motoko only gave Keitaro a stern look, "Urashima, you are lucky… but if you ever offend Su again, your flesh will meet my blade."

Keitaro gulped and nodded hard, being a manager at a girl's dorm wasn't as easy as other guys fantasies thought. It's like hell in a hamster bowl.

"It's Kaolla dammit!"

"Anyways…," sighed Motoko with a defeat for not beating the shit out of Keitaro, "I think we should explain to everyone about Kaolla's transformation."

"Yes… I doubt anyone would want to see Kaolla suddenly changing into a full-grown woman," said an emotionless voice behind the trio.

Everyone turned to see the gothic girl with a smirk. It was rare to see that in the first meeting, so Keitaro blinked twice and Motoko tilted her head. Kaolla simply gave the same smirk as Kanako, knowing it would be interesting entertainment between the two martial artists. Kanako and Motoko… how fun could this exactly get?

"What brings you here," mumbled Motoko trying to hide her sudden reaction with a cold-tone that resembles Kanako's.

Kanako cocked an eye-brow, "for your information, Kendo-girl, I heard about my brother's third failure on his entrance exams, so Grandma-Hina told me to move in here to help him with his manager-work so he could study much more on his next exams."

"Wow, how did she found out Kanako?" Blinked Keitaro.

"For some strange and unknown reason, I do not know… you know how Grandma is most of the times." Chuckled Kanako while shaking her head; she than gave a pleasant look in her eyes towards her brother… she was finally going to be with her brother but with Su in the compotation, it would lower her chances into being with him. Including Kendo-girl, who seemed to be warming up to him and that abusive tutor of his… Naru.

'This is going to be tough,' thought Kanako looking at Kaolla in her mature form.

"So… we should talk about this downstairs, Oni-chan?" Smiled Kanako cutely.

"Yeah… Motoko should be able to explain about Su's transformation," blushed Keitaro while looking at Kanako's smile.

Meanwhile…

"WHAT?" Shouted Naru from the top of her lungs. "SU CHANGED BECAUSE OF HER WILL IN GROWING UP?"

Motoko winced, "yes… I know it's surprising but maybe the spell will ware off in a while."

"I doubt it," pointed out Haruka, "when there's a will, that strength leads to be persistent, which means that Kaolla will start as an 18-year old girl for now."

"What about school?" said Shinobu timidly, "she can't go to school while looking like that."

"Yeah… well if Su is smart enough to build a giant killing machine that was big as Godzilla, I doubt she would have to go to school anyways," smirked Kitsune amused with Kaolla's form.

"Besides," stated Kanako, "what's done is done right?"

"Great…," muttered Naru, "Kanako is going to live here now…"

"Is that a problem antenna girl?" Glared Kanako.

"Yeah, knowing you almost killed us that last time you were here, dammit!"

"But Keitaro is here, is he not?"

"That doesn't change the fact that you're a psychotic –bitch," grumbled Naru whom was too loud on that sentence.

"That's it," declared Kanako in her fighting stance, "your asking for a total beating you whore."

"I will not allow you to harm Narusagawa," said Motoko standing up, "you seem to have caused enough trouble with her."

"Oh yeah?" What are you going to do about it kendo-girl? Shove that sword up your

"ROCK-SPLITTING SWORD!"

Everyone sweat-dropped at the sight of the two fighting it all out.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" twitched Shinobu.

"What can we do?" Laughed Kitsune, "if anyone of us gets into that fight, all hell will break loose."

"For once, I agree," squeaked Keitaro frighten with the sight.

"So you mean… Kanako and Motoko will be fighting constantly?" Chuckled Kaolla. "How interesting…"

"Really now?" Cocked Kitsune's eyebrow, "do you have something in mind?"

"Well… I could tell you about Motoko's diary," smirked Kaolla.

"Really?" I read those…"

"You mean the one under her pillow?" waved Kaolla sarcastically, "because that's her fake diary for your amusement Kitsune, the real one is in that samurai armor of hers."

"Oh my… really now," gleamed Kitsune growing excited by the second, "do tell…"

"Well for one," whispered Kaolla, "she has the hots for Kanako because of her disguise of Naru's rubbing her legs to find out information about her…"

"Oh my…," snickered Kitsune.

"QUIT READING MY DIARY!" Cried Motoko suddenly appearing in the scene with her katana waving dangerously towards them.

"Oh shit!" Cried Kitsune running away along with Kaolla.

"I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU KENDO-GIRL!" Growled Kanako getting up. "AND JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVE THE HOTS FOR MEAN DOESN'T MEAN I'M GOING EASY ON YA!"

"Oh kami…," grumbled Haruka while Keitaro, Naru, and Shinobu's jaw dropped to see Kaolla and Kitsune being chased by Motoko and Motoko being chased by Kanako.

"So… who's going to pay for the damages?" twitched Shinobu while looking at the holes that appeared only a few minutes ago.

All eyes suddenly went towards to Keitaro, whose only response was…

"Shit."

* * *

**Motoko: Don't you think that was a little too fast?**

**Tenshi: Hey! You know, I have SAT tests in two weeks! I have to study and try get into GT... QUIT PUTTING PRESSURE ON ME!**

**Keitaro: Good luck on your exams...**

**Tenshi: Gee Thanks... I got a low score last year... why is Kami so cruel on me? I HATE GEOMERTRY DAMMIT!**

**Kaolla: All you need is a tutor...**

**Tenshi: ... everyone keeps saying I'm too much of an idiot to help... -cries- Dad is so going to kill me if I ever get a C on my report card...**

**Kaolla: Especially when you day-dreamed on ripping a certain someone clothes off with your teeth...**

**Kanako: I'm flattered but...**

**Kaolla: Not you or Motoko... it's Zan.**

**Tenshi: DAMMIT! QUIT READING MY MIND!**

**Naru: Not our fault that you got dumped... and still love a certain someone...**

**Tenshi: ... -cries and runs away-**

**Kay... that was random... any suggestions? Sorry... I couldn't help myself... I'm a random person... LoL...**


End file.
